CriMsoN
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Sometimes people seemed to forget that you're Tsunade's apprentice; therefore...just a tad bit more dangerous that your teammates.


**C**riMsoN  
A one shot by: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front

-

Here you are nothing more than a finely shaped blade meant for cutting into enemies like they were butter.

Here you aren't a ninja.  
You aren't a student.  
You're hardly even human.

This is what you've been trained for; moments like this.

Moments in which you'll be taking the lives of men and women whom dare to threaten those you call family and friends.

Threaten Konoha and they might just live.

Threaten _you _and they might end up missing a few bones.

Threaten **Team 7!? **…Oh they need to go ahead and prepare for death.

You spare a look behind you where your teammates lie unconscious; the poison still setting in their systems. You were able to clear them a little bit but the poison was potent and you didn't really have all the equipment needed on you.

Though one thing for sure, when those two wake up you're all going to have a _nice long _conversation about going places with random women and sticking things up places when they don't know where they've been.

But for now…

You move your eyes back towards the small army of ninja standing in front of you right now.

No, you move your eyes back towards the group of people you're about to introduce to death itself.

"Just give up girly…" one of them _dares _to speak to you…YOU the Crimson Sakura of Konoha!

"You're only one girl against an army… what can you hope to do? If you give up the Uchiha and Uzumaki we _may _let you live in service to us." The man licks his lips as he thinks about touching you in ways that are _supposed _to make you moan in pleasure.

Yea, this fucking pervert dies first.

"…What can I hope to do?" You respond to the question as you pull two kunai out of your pouch. These kunai are special; both give to you by your teammates a while back. 'Fox & Raven' the _names _of these two blades combined with the kodachi strapped to your back named Lotus are what make you into the kunochi that you are.

Twirling 'Fox' around your right index finger you transform from the sweet little girl that they thought they'd be able to make theirs into the trained solider that believes that 'those whom leave their comrades behind are nothing more than trash' and that threatening _family _is an instant death sentence.

"I can kill you all." You smile, and then you disappear.

-And reappear; your nice pink hair covered in that one man's blood as it continues to spill from the slight _gap _where his neck used to sit.

"What the!?" You hear a woman's voice scream out.

She's the next to die; you really hate people who yell.

You lick her blood off of Raven's tip and close your eyes in ecstasy; years down the road and you finally realized why Anko had cut Naruto way back then in the Chunin exam.

It was _delicious! _

You've come a long way from being that little girl that was insecure about herself. You've grown up from that little teen that Ino had to take under her wing and make into a woman.  
You've excelled in ways that Tsunade-sama _never _saw coming when she agreed to make you into her apprentice.

You've come a long way from being born Haruno Sakura and have instead grown into the woman known as Crimson Sakura – the blood leaves of Konoha; one of the legendary 3!

And death was your trade.

"What the fuck are you?" One of the braver members of the 'army' asks you as he backs away.

"I'm just a blade; nothing more nothing less." You respond; disappearing and reappearing with another ninja's head.

"Just let us go! We promise not to attack anymore!"

You pause in movements and stop twirling Fox and Raven altogether; "Normally…I would." Your eyes show that you're _somewhat _sorry about what you're about to say "but you made a vital mistake when you accepted the mission to kill my teammates."

"…Threaten me, and I may have let you go."  
"But these two…" you pause to point your head towards the still sleeping men "…Trying to kill them is something I cannot forgive."

And then; there is death, death, and more death.

Because when it comes to protecting the two men that protected _you _for most of your life…

You're much more a demon that even the one sealed inside of Naruto.

**SHANNARO! – You can fuckin' BELIEVE IT!**

--

"Uggh…Sakura-chan, did you get the name of that train that hit me?"

You watch as Naruto and Sasuke both sit up shaking their heads trying to rid it of the throbbing that their feeling.

You smile…

"No Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…"  
You can tell they know that they've done something wrong as they look at each other and start backing away at the sound of your voice

"However… I do believe that the _three _of us need to have a little **heart to …heart." **

"Wait Sakura we can explain!" OOOoh if only this were a couple years ago; the _thought _of Sasuke crawling away from you begging would have turned you on so madly…

"Explain it to my fist."

All that was heard for the rest of the night was the screams of two grown…well; you really want to say women because of the screeches but you aren't that cold.

End.

/

_4__th__ wall_

I really don't like this one however I'm trying to get into the habit of writing Sakura and Sasuke so it's a forced sin.

This story takes place in AU after Naruto's return in which he brings back Sasuke. The team of Chunin find themselves on a B class mission in which they are meant to get rid of a few bandits.

Naruto and Sasuke get a little _reckless _with their sleeping partners for the night and find themselves poisoned. It seems that ninja from another village had decided to try and get the bounty on their heads so they created a false mission and requested them.

However you killed them and everything came out fine. Minus the blood in your hair; that stuffs a shit to get out.


End file.
